He's Something Else
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny's parents and friends are dead. He decides to start a new life in new city, where the dead are among the living. They aren't ghosts either. Suddenly, Danny gets a rather odd idea to blend in…..
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Well, this is a very… strange crossover, but as long as I know the shows/books/game/cartoon or whatever I can make anything work! J ****_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Generation Dead._**

**-CWA**

**Title:** He's something else…

**Genre:** Drama(?)/Adventure/Friendship

**Rated:** T for Teen Dead

**Summary:** Danny's parents and friends are dead. He decides to start a new life in new city, where the dead are among the living. They aren't ghosts either. Suddenly, Danny gets a rather odd idea to blend in…..

**Timeline:** During the first book of Generation Dead, because I can't find the second one to read it. DP- this happens after two years after D-Stabilized, Phantom Planet never happened. It's gonna be AU. After all, Danny is in it. And I had to….tweak…it a little.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Generation Dead. _

**Prologue:**

**Danny's P.O.V:**

They're gone. They're all gone. And it my fault. I couldn't save them. Their new weapon backfired and exploded. I was fighting Skulker, and I saw the house aflame. They're dead. Mom, dad, Jazz, Tucker…Sam… All gone, and it's my fault. I couldn't save them.

I defeated Skulker. But all I could do afterwards was watch. I reverted back to human form when I went inside the house. They had to still be alive. But no, they were dead. I saw them. I saw them dead. The paramedics pulled me out of the house, but I could only hear some of the things.

"-In shock-"

"-I-poor kid. –dead."

I snapped out of my daze when I saw someone's hand waving in front of my face. It was a paramedic.

"-you hear me?"

I dully nodded. She seemed a bit relived, "You seem in fine condition. Do you know where you can stay?"

I was shocked, "I can't leave! They're dead! I WON'T LEAVE!"

She seemed surprised, "Oh no- your family. I'm sorry for your loss."

**Two years later:**

I remember that day vividly. The day my life fell apart. They sent me to Vlad's and when he was on a business trip (which was only a day later), I snuck into the Ghost Zone to go to Clockwork. He said that he couldn't do anything, he was sorry, but he did say that he would help me make a new life for myself. He created all the documents needed, and when Vlad came back he tragically found a Daniel Fenton in a puddle of his own blood in a suicide.

It was a fake though, made from the help of Clockwork. I am now Daniel Aetas. Clockwork signed himself (Charles W. Aetas), as my uncle. My name isn't the only thing that's changed though. I am taller, and I have more muscle. Clockwork also taught me a trick, I combined my ghost half and human half. Before I had to concentrate to change forms, now they are more…mushed… together. It's cool thing, since no one will recognize me. I have white, snowy hair, and blue eyes. A mix of the two forms. I don't have to change forms at all. I don't need to breath, and I have no heartbeat now. I am pale too. I've also changed my 'look' and I now adorn a dark red shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. I also wear a chain necklace with a ghost logo. A very typical bed-sheet ghost. Ironic, but I love it.

I'm more powerful too. I can duplicate up to four, teleport, create a shield, and my ghostly wail is more powerful.

I decided to move to an old house in the woods in Winford. It's a nice place, but it's strange. Stranger than Amity. Tons of teen, only American teens, have been coming back to life. And they aren't ghosts either. I'm not sure what they are, but I do know that they are people.

Hehe, I remember when I first got here. Several people mistook me for an undead living impaired. Because I didn't walk that fast, had pale skin, white hair, I guess my eyes are a bit dull, and because I didn't talk much. Hmm… you know what… that gives me an idea for when I start school tomorrow at Oakvale High, the same school where many living impaired live…. This is gonna be good….


	2. First day

**Author Note: Please review! Oh, and I am surprised that you guys are reading something even though you don't know what Generation Dead is. Anyway, it's a book by Daniel Waters (originally a series, but I only like the first book). It's…the summary on the back is this:**

**_All over the country, a strange phenomenon is occurring. Some teenagers who die aren't staying dead. But when they come back to life, they are no longer the same. Feared and misunderstood, they're doing their best to blend into a society that doesn't want them. _**

**_ The administration at Oakvale High attempts to e more welcoming of the 'differently biotic,' but the students don't want to take classes or eat in the cafeteria next to someone who isn't breathing. And there are no laws to protect the 'living impaired' from people who want them to disappear-for good._**

**_ When Phoebe falls for Tommy Williams, the leader of the dead kids, no one can believe it: not her best friend, Margi, and especially not her neighbor Adam, the star of the football team- and others won't stand for it. Adam has feelings for Phoebe that run deeper than just friendship; he would do anything for her. But if protecting Tommy is the only thing that would make her happy?_**

**So basically, it's a book about teens coming as zombies, but they don't eat brains. They are slower and things though. It's a somewhat romantic novel, but eh- I just hate how the first book ends. If you haven't read the book (Generation Dead by Daniel Waters) you should, but don't worry because I am trying to follow the same order and follow the book as closely as I can- but that doesn't mean that Danny won't get some ghostly things in there too ;)**

**Anyway, so basically, Danny moves to the town where most 'differently biotic' go to start a new 'life'. People think he's a zombie, and basically- he just goes with it. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1- First Day**

Phoebe sat in English class. She looked over at Tommy, guess Margi heard wrong. His eye looked perfectly fine to her; then again maybe he just popped it back into place. Phoebe shivered at the thought. The door to the class opened and everyone looked to see the principle.

"Can I help you, Principle Kim?"

"I believe I sent that e-mail out about the new student?"

"Oh yes, he's here?"

"That is correct."

_A new student?_ Phoebe looked and the principle stepped aside and a teenage boy walked through. He was really pale, had dull blue eyes, a dark red shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and a bed-sheet ghost on a chain. But his hair was a startling snowy white, far past the job of bleach. Phoebe liked his look, but she raised an eyebrow, _another differently biotic kid? _The principle wished the kid luck and left.

"You're Daniel Aetas, correct?"

Aetas, strange name. Daniel seemed blank and showed no emotion as he replied.

"Danny."

The teacher smiled slightly, "There's an empty seat by Phoebe, Phoebe please raise your hand so Daniel knows where to go."

The teacher was weird. She always called the normal students by their nicknames, and but she called the differently biotic by their full name. She still treated them the same though. Phoebe raised her hand slightly, and Danny made his way to her. He was a bit quick, for a zombie… He sat in the empty seat next to her. Phoebe smiled.

"I'm Phoebe."

"Danny."

Phoebe wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she saw a twitch of a smile on his cold face. Danny looked to the teacher.

"Daniel, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Nothing…to tell. Sorry."

The teacher smiled sadly, but Phoebe was a bit happy. At least he talked without much pause. Soon, class was over. Phoebe went to leave, and was surprised when Tommy Williams was holding the door open for her. She smiled,

"Thanks Tommy."

She sworn she actually saw a smile on his face.

Tommy stood behind to wait for the new kid. He held the door open for Phoebe. He was happy when she said thank you and actually tried smiled. He smiled back at her. Soon, the new kid had his stuff in his hands and was heading to leave.

"Wait up…"

Daniel turned around.

"Hello Daniel….. I am…Tommy…"

"Danny."

"I want to…warn you. People here….are not…as friendly… to those differently biotic as one…would think."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"The warning..."

"You're welcome. What is….your next…class?"

"History with Hankins."

"Me too…let me walk with you…"

"Okay."

Tommy slowly led Danny to Mrs. Hankins room. She turned and smiled when she saw them.

"Hello Tommy. Who's this?"

"This is Danny…."

"Aetas…. Danny Aetas… I am new."

"Ah yes. The new differently biotic student. You can have a seat by Tommy if ya like."

Tommy and Danny made their way to two empty seats in the back. Two rows in front of them were Pete and his crew. Two rows beside them were Phoebe, Margi, and Adam.

"Okay class, we have an assembly to go to. Line up, and let's go."

Huh? Danny was in Phoebe's history class too.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Margi whispered/shouted to Phoebe. "No history!"

"I agree with Marg. History is boring. Hopefully, the assembly will be at least a bit interesting."

Phoebe smiled at Adam. Margi looked at Tommy and Danny.

"Marg, stop starring," Phoebe whispered, "yes we have a new differently biotic student."

"It's not that. It's Tommy. I heard that he's trying out for the football team."

"Really," Adam said surprised, "when has a Zombie-"

Phoebe desperately wished that none of the 'zombies' heard him.

"-ever joined in any sport? Or any school activity?"

Phoebe shrugged. Margi looked at him, "I don't know."

They all started to make idle-chit-chat as they made their way to the gym.

Danny turned to Tommy, "Is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"You, joining the football team?"

"Yes."

Danny slightly smiled, "That's cool. Good luck."

Tommy was a bit surprised at Danny's smile, though it did not show. Tommy wondered how Danny died, and where he came from. Perhaps he should invite him to the house? Tommy didn't know. He and Danny filled in the seats. Though, the seats by them were empty. Most of the seats by the living impaired were empty.

_Principle Kim quelled the crowd._

_"Today, we are joined by two people who have dedicated their lives to promoting and educating people on diversity… Alish Hunter and his daughter Angela have created the Hunter Foundation for Advancement and Understanding of Differently Biotic persons, and are here today to discuss an exciting new opportunity that you will have here at Oakvale High. Please join me in welcoming Angela Hunter to the podium."_

_"Thank you Principle Kim__**. (Author note: I'm skipping her way huge speech because even with the book in front of me, I cannot type all of it, I will include some parts.)**__…..We have some friends in the political realm, and we have been able to get our Differently Biotic Work Program Accreditation. For those of you who sign up, you will be given three AP credits, providing you give your full and best effort to the program… you will be paid and you will have to work. Any questions?"_

_"Can… dead…..kids….join…too?"_

"Of course. Now, if you would like to sign up, please come here after school."

Danny liked this idea. He liked it a lot. He will most defiantly sign up.

Phoebe walked to the gym after school with Margi and Adam.

"Come on, it will be fun."

"But Phoebe…."

"No buts Margi."

They all walked into the gym. They walked to Angela.

"It's good to see more people signing up. You need to collect an information sheet for both you and your parents, and a guardian signature."

"What if our guardian…isn't present at home?"

Angela, Phoebe, Margi, and Adam all jumped in surprise. Angela turned around to see Danny and Tommy.

"Well, I am sure the school could work something out. Are you here for a form?"

"We both are."

Angela smiled, "Good. Sign your names on the sheet and here are the forms."

Tommy signed his name first, it was slow and it looked like chicken scratch. Danny went next he was at about a normal pace, surprisingly. He signed his name in chicken scratch, but it didn't take up three lines like Tommy's did. They both took the forms and left slowly. Phoebe was happy that Tommy finally had a friend. Phoebe, Margi, and Adam signed their names on the lines provided.

"Hey Phoebe, need a ride home?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I have football practice."

"That's fine. I'm curious to see how Tommy will do."


	3. Tryouts

**Chapter 2- Tryouts**

Danny sat in the bleachers. He watched Tommy stand in the line. Danny thought that the so-call 'cropsicles,' in a way, were more alive than most people. He was glad he made a friend. Though he was a bit saddened at the thought of his old best friends, Sam and Tucker. He can't replace them. Tommy was very brave though. Joining the football team takes a lot of guts, especially when the coach and over half of the team hate you just because of what you are.

Danny clenched his fists. He got a bit angry and a bit sad for Tommy and the others. They didn't get to choose what they became. It wasn't a choice. They just went through something traumatic, and everyone hates you. Just because of what you are. Danny snorted; guess he had much more in common with the undead dudes than he originally thought.

Danny watched the coach shout orders to the team, but Danny's eyes were soon elsewhere. Phoebe was also watching the game and, apparently, writing poetry. She had her ear buds in, but Danny could practically hear the screamo music from where he was. A slight movement in the woods caught his eye. He looked into the woods. A few differently biotic kids stood there. They must be there to support Tommy. He needs the help, with all the hatred going around.

Pete, Danny learned his name very soon when it was obvious he hated all undead, tackled Tommy. But he fell on his back. Danny inwardly smirked; of course he can't move Tommy. To do so would be like hitting a brick wall. Adam, Danny saw, was the only one on the team that was playing fairly. Danny gave him props. It couldn't have been easy to follow the rules when the coach and everyone else are excepting something different.

Soon, the tryouts were over. Danny hopes that Tommy makes the team. Danny watched as Adam and Phoebe leave. Huh, they seemed so different. But apparently, they are good friends or something.

"Danny."

Danny looked up to see Tommy.

"Hello Tommy. Do well?"

"I think so…. I want you to…meet some people… friends… You are new…and… the undead need to…stick together."

Danny swore he saw a twinkle of laughter in those eyes.

"Okay. Lead the way."

Tommy slowly led Danny to the edge of the woods. Danny slowed his pace a bit to match Tommy's. He wanted to keep the act up. And, technically, he was differently biotic, but he was a different differently biotic.

Once at the edge of the woods, Danny was met with several differently biotic kids. One was a large black kid, one was a girl in a tight skirt, and one had long black hair (well, long for a dude, but then again people have said the same for Danny). The last dude looked extremely creepy.

"This is…Karen, Toby, and Takayuki."

Danny looked to the odd group, "Danny."

Karen stepped forward, "Hello Danny. You are new? Where do you live...Do you need a place…to stay?"

Danny was a bit shocked. Her voice, dull and monotone, was faster than most of the others.

"Yes, I am new. I do not need a place to stay. I live in…a house…nearby."

If it wasn't hard for a zombie to smile, Karen would've. "That's good…"

Danny almost smiled. Almost. Toby and Takayuki were still silent. Karen and Tommy couldn't help but compare Danny with Evan. Both had more energy than what was stereotypical for a 'zombie,' and both talked more…normal.

"Danny…there's a haunted house nearby….please come…"

Danny looked at Tommy, "A haunted house?"

"Not haunted….per-say, but…please come…we're having a party…tomorrow night…"

"Sure."

**The next day:**

Tommy couldn't stop feeling happy inside as he walked around school. Phoebe, a living beautiful girl, made a poem for him…about him. Tommy saw Pete and his crew near Danny and he grew a bit sad. Pete doesn't like the living impaired.

**Pete:**

Pete couldn't help it. He had to see this new corpse himself. He heard about him. According to the girls, he was good looking despite the fact that he was dead. Don't they see it? It's gross. It's not natural. Maybe it wouldn't have been different if Julie came back, but no. What right did they have? Walking around as if they were actually normal while his Julie was rotting six feet under.

"Hey corpse!"

The kid turned around. Pete was a bit taken back. This kid was creepy, even for a dead zombie. The white hair and dull blue eyes weren't natural. Gees, this guy's, this corpse is a freak even for _its own kind._ The zombie, if possible, seemed to be glaring.

"Can I…help you?"

Pete smirked, "Yeah, go back to your place in hell!"

**Danny:**

Danny had an idea. He hated bullies, mostly due to Dash. Though, he put up with Dash so that he didn't bully anyone else. But, perhaps Danny would be able to scare Pete so bad, that he would stop all together.

"Sorry…Hell is full….though you would know…since you were spit back up."

Okay, Danny decided, he needs to work on his witty banter…_a lot._ Guess after these years, he's gotten rusty. He could have some fun with this.

**Pete:**

Pete couldn't believe the nerve of this corpse-sickle! Rage boiled inside Pete. He was about to hit the dead kid, but someone stopped him.

"Pete….Danny….everything okay?"

Pete and the dead kid, apparently named Danny, turned. There was that Williams kid with several other zombies. Pete's eye twitched. He can't take on this many, but Danny, that damn Danny, will have his turn.


	4. First Class

**Chapter 3- First Class**

It was finally time for Phoebe's, and everyone else's, first day at the Differently Biotic Work Program Accreditation. It was worked out that one certain days, they would all get picked up from a bus at the school, and then at the end of the day, be driven back to the school. Phoebe was excited, though it would never show. There were only thirteen names signed up for the Hunter Foundation's Differently Biotic Work Program Accreditation (D.B.W.P.A.). Her name was under Danny's, and above his was Tommy's. Margi, Adam, and Karen (another zombie) had their names on there too. Colette's name was also signed up.

Phoebe knew that she would have to speak to Colette sometime, but it was still hard. She thinks that Margi is still mourning- in her own way. The three of them were the Weird Sisters, but then it was minus one. Margi still refused to acknowledge Colette. Phoebe thinks that Margi just wasn't really ready to accept that not only did Colette die- but she's back. Phoebe wished that they could all hang out again, that everything could be normal again.

Phoebe walked with her head down, and it was this that brought her to Pete. He grabbed her.

"Watch out, Scarypants."

Phoebe felt her face get red with embarrassment and anger. Pete had her up against the wall by holding her wrists, but he still had one hand free.

"Everyone who signed up for that program is going to regret it."

Pete narrowed his eyes and Phoebe felt small.  
"Let…her go."

Pete turned. Phoebe blinked. It was Danny. Normally, zombies didn't show emotion. They weren't able to. Yet, somehow Phoebe (and Pete) could see the anger and threat in his slightly narrowed blue eyes. He walked over stiffly. Pete didn't budge.

"Or what," he mocked.

Danny didn't take the bait. He looked right in the eyes of Pete. Phoebe could tell that Pete was getting unnerved.

"Let her go…or I will make you…Do not threaten my friends…"

Pete felt a tad overwhelmed, but it didn't show. Danny stood his ground. When Pete didn't move, Danny slowly and stiffly raised his hand. Phoebe thought he was going hit Pete. Danny surprised them both. He grabbed Pete's hand and Pete flinched in pain. Pete let her go, and Phoebe slowly moved out of the way.

"Thanks Danny."

He let Pete go. Pete glared, then left. Danny looked over at Phoebe.

"No problem."

Danny stiffly walked, and Phoebe watched him leave. If it wasn't for that hair, she thought, he could pass for a normal guy. Still, even the hair could be bleached. That thought among others led Phoebe to think, what else was there to the mystery of Danny Aetas?

**Danny:**

Danny didn't quite know why he did what he did. He just needed to teach Pete his place that just because someone was different didn't make them any less of a person. Perhaps, Danny reasoned, he was just tired of playing the weak guy. Here, he didn't have to hold back. Well, he did a bit. He couldn't talk entirely normal- even if he was able to. He couldn't run or walk correctly- that would be suspicious. He just does what is needed and people draw their own conclusions. He never said he was a _zombie._ Technically, he was _differently biotic._

Either way, Danny needed to hurry. Well, hurry as fast as a ghost pretending to be a zombie could anyhow. The bus leaving for the program would be leaving soon.

When Danny got there, he was surprised that there was only a few people. Some were differently biotic, some weren't. He spotted Tommy, Adam, Phoebe, Margi, Karen, Colette, and he knew that there was one more person named Thornton that most likely didn't show up yet.  
"Sign your name of the dotted line, please," the principal stated.

Danny slowly signed his name in chicken scratch. The principal nodded. Then, Thornton arrived, giving everyone a high five- even the zombies. Though, most of them were unable to do it- it was a nice gesture.

Thornton was the last to arrive. Everyone got on the bus. Tommy and Danny sat together in the back with Karen in front of them. Colette was brave enough for a front seat. On the seats near Danny, sat Margi and Phoebe with Adam in front of them.

Danny wasn't exactly thrilled at the long ride to the center. He didn't like it at all, really.

"Danny," Karen asked during the ride, "Where….are you from?"  
Time seemed to stop, as everyone turned to look at him. They were all curious. He knew that.

"….far away," he answered vaguely.

Danny was thankful that it wasn't as long as a trip he thought as they exited and entered the center. Alish was there waiting for them. She led them into the center and soon began,  
"I am so glad to have you all here! Now, to begin, first, why don't we introduce ourselves and something we like to do. I will begin, I'm Alish Hunter, and I like acting like a mad scientist with all my experiments."  
One by one each person stood up. Thornton liked football- big surprise, _not._ Karen liked to paint. Colette liked the woods. Adam liked karate. Kevin (another zombie) liked chess. Tommy and Phoebe liked to write. Talbot (another zombie) liked science fiction. Tayshawn (zombie) liked movies. Soon, it was Danny's turn.  
"Danny….I like the paranormal."

Alish laughed,  
"Like zombies?"  
Danny almost seemed to smirk,

"No…like ghosts."  
Alish covered her laugh into a cough,  
"Okay…well then, I have folders for everyone here about the project since we are about out of time."

Everyone picked up their folder and then headed back to the bus quickly. Danny sat beside Tommy.

"So, when is….haunted house…" Danny asked.

Tommy understood,  
"Soon….moved to….Friday night."  
Danny nodded,  
"Okay…"


	5. Getting To Know You

**Author Note: Okay, I officially give up trying to follow the book. Thank you *tries to bow, but falls*, this is what happens when I try something new. I fail. Though, through failure, we succeed. However, I must return to my old way of writing because if I continue trying to follow the book exactly, I know I will fail- and the story will be flat. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- Getting to know you:**

**Danny:  
**I sighed as I went into my house- my new home, actually. It was pretty nice. Single story, but large. The basement was converted into my lab and training area. All thanks to Clockwork. I was actually pretty happy living here- less stress, surprisingly.

The single floor was pretty big to me- two bedrooms, a guest room, kitchen, living room, three bathrooms (one for each bedroom). I was rather happy that I had finished painting and flooring the place too- dark black carpet, green walls with black decals at the bottom. There was a bed in the extra bedroom and guest room (both had black sheets, black pillows, and green blanket), along with a black empty bookcase, a black desk, and a black bean bag chair. I put things in there in case, over time, I meet someone and they move in- you never know.

My bedroom had a large water bed (hehe) with black and green blankets and green pillows. I had many NASA posters and rock band posters along my walls. Though, I also had large black bookcase filled with books about the paranormal. I had pictures…pictures from my old life…in my room to remember them. Seeing their faces reminded me what not to become- for them. _I promised._

I rather enjoyed school though- funny, and interesting to play the part of the zombie. I wasn't lying when I said I was differently biotic though. I am just, _different _differently biotic.

I took a sip of tea- since I couldn't have coffee and then headed out for school. I always flew there. I didn't want to take the risk of driving or walking- I would be too fast for a zombie if anyone saw me. I hid in the alley near the school and transformed.

**Phoebe:**

I was looked down at my blank paper and sighed. My inspiration lately seemed to disappear- when id did write, it was about the undead. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up. It was Danny. He was a pretty cool guy…_err zombie._

He waved slowly,

"Hey Phoebe."

His voice gave me chills. It was monotone, like all zombies, but it sounded different. It sounded almost like an echo and it sounded…._haunting._

"Hey Danny," I said when I found my voice.  
"Have you seen….Tommy?"

"I think he went to class."  
"Thank you…"

I watched as Danny stiffly walked away. Something about him seemed different- not zombie different though. He seemed…_off._ Yet, he still seemed _dead_ too. I didn't understand it though.

"Phoebe!"  
I turned and smiled seeing Margi walking up. Her pink hair moving slightly- we were most defiantly still the Weird Sisters….minus one since Colette died….but I hope that we can work things out. I wish we could go back to how it used to be. She came up to me, briefly looking back to where Danny was walking.  
"What was he doing?"  
"Looking for Tommy."  
She nodded, and then shivered.

"No offense, but Danny gives me the creeps- not like, a zombie, just," she shivered. I smiled sadly,  
"Yeah…I know."

Adam came up from behind Marg,

"What's up? What did I miss?"  
"Nothing much," I shrugged, "Margi and I were just gossiping about the new kid."  
"Zombie," Adam corrected, "and what about him?"  
"Doesn't he seem a bit…_off…_"  
Adam shrugged,  
"Eh, I guess. Don't all zombies do though?"  
"Not like a zombie, just _something."  
"_I…I guess you're right," Adam said, "But honestly, I don't notice that much. He's a good guy- I mean, there a few zombies that are a bit…_not nice."  
_I shivered; remembering Tak- that guy puts horror movies to shame with that long black hair.

**Danny:**

I spotted Tommy- luckily, school was already out and mostly cleared out.

"Tommy," I greeted as I walked up.  
"Danny…would you like…to come….to the haunted house? Meet….the….others?"  
"Sure."

I was sure that if Tommy could smile- he would have. He was a nice guy. I understood him and the others- something dead, and different. Most people feared. Most people didn't understand. I clenched my fists briefly remembering all those people that hated something just because it was dead or different in anyway. _Humans._

Tommy and I walked slowly out of the school courtyard and headed to the forest. I haven't thought too much about the forest- even if my house was there.

Tommy led me, slowly, through the forest until we came to a small clearing. There was a large house- that frankly did look like a haunted house. There were kids everywhere- sorry, _teens._ All of them were zombies, but I didn't recognize a lot of them, they must not go to our school. Not many zombies even went to the school- fear.

The building itself truly was very large. It looked almost Victorian with the architecture. There were a lot of vines wrapping around the building too. It was a fairly large opening too- there were about two cars parked as well.

"Welcome," Karen said as she walked up slowly, "To the...haunted house."

I would have smiled if 'zombies' could anyway. I needed to keep up the appearance of a zombie- to make them think I was one. It was safer, I didn't want the Guys in White to come. I didn't want the GiW to hurt them too.

"Danny," Tommy said as another zombie came up (who had red hair), "Meet…Evan."  
I could tell Evan was trying to smile,  
"Nice to meet you," Evan said.

"Like….wise," I said.

Evan was a pretty cool guy, I admit that.

"Do you need," Evan said, "….a place…to stay? We are…open."  
I was a bit taken back that he and Karen were both almost speaking normally. He seemed a bit…_preppy_…or rather just really cheery and happy. He had that type of personality.

"No thanks," I said, "….My home is not…far from here…."

**Phoebe:**

Margi, Adam, and I were happily chatting and listening to some screamo in my room. Gargoyle, that little mutt, was sucking up to Adam. I think Gar favored him a bit. Margi was typing away at my laptop as Adam and I were talking about the class.

"I think it's cool," Adam said, "that Karen can talk so…normally."

I glared mildly at him and he rolled his eyes.s  
"For a zombie wearing a skirt not even a cheerleader would wear," Margi said, "she's not that bad."  
"Danny is kind of cool," I pointed out, "Once you get over how…_creepy_ he can be sometimes."  
"I think it's funny he researches ghosts," Adam chuckled.  
"What's wrong with that," I shrugged, "they could be real."  
"Oh come on, Phoebe," Margi said, "ghosts? Really?"  
"Well, at one point people said that zombies weren't real either."

That sobered us up and led me into thought. I mean, if people thought that zombies weren't real, then for some unknown reason, teen zombies show up, what was that to mean that other things weren't real too?

"Found it," Margi said.

"Found…what," Adam asked a bit confused.

"A page about ghosts."  
I sighed,  
"Why?"  
"Well, you got me thinking about ghosts and _boom_, a page about the world's most haunted location- Amity Park, Illinois. According to this page, which is some sort of fan base or whatever," Marg said, "ghosts are as common as dogs."  
Adam and I both raised eyebrows and moved so we could see over her shoulder. The page looked a bit dark and gothic. The title of it saying 'Amity Park Horror.' There were pages on the website labeled 'ghost attacks,' 'ghost hunters,' 'ghostly visits', 'history,' 'Heroes,' 'fact or faked,' and a few others. The home page was what Margi was on.

_Welcome to Amity Park Horror- a place where the horror of ghosts is more than a fairytale. Named the world's most haunted location, Amity Park, surprisingly, isn't that well-known. The tourists that do visit leave rather quickly. The ghosts just love to scare and attack._

Margi scrolled up and clicked 'history.'

"According to this," Margi said, "the attacks started when a ghost hunting family built a portal in their basement. The attacks are so common that they got reports on them on the news instead of the weather."  
"They got," Adam asked, "what changed?"  
"Apparently, it suddenly stopped a year or so ago after the ghost hunting family died."  
"How did they die," I asked curiously.  
"Uhh," Margi stuttered as she scrolled, "oh wow. According to this, a new weapon of theirs backfired- killed Maddie Fenton, Jack Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley. One member of the family survived- Daniel Jack Fenton. But he committed suicide later under the care of Vladimir Masters."  
"Awesome names," I muttered, thinking of Vlad the Impaler (the one who inspired Dracula), and looking at the pictures they had- I relized that Samantha had a pretty cool look.

"Weird," Adam muttered.  
"What," Margi asked.  
"Daniel Fenton, look like anyone we know?"

I looked at the picture and my eyes widened,  
"No way….that looks like _our_ Danny."  
"Do you think it could be him," Margi asked.  
"Well," Adam said, "Danny Fenton did die, our Danny's a zombie and did have scars- I saw them, not hard to spot in his short sleeves, and…maybe he just dyed his hair and changed his name?"  
"Why," Margi asked confused.

Adam shrugged,  
"Don't know, might be something to ask him."

"If you're right," I pointed out, "if not then we look like a bunch of idiots."  
"If I am right then we solved another piece to the mystery that is Danny."


	6. Death

**Author note:**

**Daianagal: Gracias**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5-Death:**

**Danny:**

I slowly started to walk out of the school. Phoebe, Margi, and Adam- I was glad I didn't run into them after this morning. They kept asking me questions and kept being nosy. I answered some though (_'Did you use to live in Amity Park?' "…..yes…" 'Did you use to be Danny Fenton?' "…..yes…" 'Why lie?' "…..safer…"). _Tommy and I walked side by side. We spent a lot of time together- I think I made a new best friend. He told me about Phoebe and her poem. If I didn't know any better than I would say Tommy had a crush on Phoebe- and it was returned. I wondered if those two might go out together. I mean, if they did- it was sweet, but it would be dangerous. People didn't like zombies as much as it is. If those two started dating, it would cause uproar.

"Phoebe….asked me….out…"

I looked at Tommy,  
"And?"  
"I….I said yes…."  
I would have smiled if I could but looking at Tommy's face I could tell he was trying to smile. His eyes didn't seem as dull either- odd.

"Be…careful," I warned. Who knows how people would react? Especially that Pete guy. He's trouble.

"I plan to."  
Tommy and I started to walk back to the haunted house. We were slow walkers, but we weren't as slow as some of the others. We were, much later, in the woods. I spotted Evan near the edge of the forest planting something. He was slow moving but he seemed to enjoy whatever it was he was doing. Tommy caught me looking at him,

"Evan….enjoys….to garden….he made a garden….out here…white fence…and all…"  
I would've smiled. It was nice that he found something he liked. When we arrived at the haunted house, it was in a frenzy.

"You….and Phoebe," Karen asked Tommy as we walked up, "that…is asking for trouble…"  
"I know….but it might….show everyone….we are not….that different."  
If that was why he said yes to Phoebe- just to prove zombies could do it- then screw him.

"But," Tommy continued, "I….really do…like her."

Okay, he wasn't that bad of a guy then. Better than most jackasses that was for sure.  
"Just watch out," Karen warned, "….for Tak…he's not happy….and Pete."

I remembered Tak. He was the creepiest one I ever seen. He was also the most prejudice. Him, like many other zombies, seemed to hate humans. I mean, they weren't the best species, that was for sure. But no species was perfect- ghost, zombie, human.

"Go….get Evan," Tommy told me, which brought me back to reality, "….not safe….to be alone."  
I nodded slowly and headed towards the edge of the forest. As soon as I was far enough from the house, I blasted off. I ran as fast as I could- which was pretty fast- to get to Evan. If it wasn't safe to be alone, then that poor red headed zombie might get hurt. I couldn't let that happen. I slowed down when I got close enough. My eyes widened when I saw Pete.

**Third Person:  
**Pete was disgusted- a zombie and a human. It wasn't natural. Maybe it would have been different if Julie came back- but no. She stayed dead. If she didn't deserve to come back then no one did. He clenched his hands around the baseball bat as he snuck up behind Evan. Now that Phoebe and Tommy were together- Pete's anger grew. All zombies deserved to die- and stay dead.

He raised the bat above his head and brought it down to Evan's head. Evan screamed- or tried to- as he turned and saw the bat coming at him. Yet…it didn't land. Evan opened his eyes to see Danny standing there. He had a firm hand around the bat, stopping it. He yanked it out of Pete's grip and broke it in two pieces.

Evan was shocked to see Danny's face though. Danny's eyes were glowing green dangerously and a scowl was on his face.

"You won't hurt anyone."

Evan was awed that Danny didn't stutter, or was slow in that sentence. Not only that but Danny's voice seemed to echo. He growled at Pete.  
"What is your problem?!"  
"My problem," Pete answered angrily as he stood up gathering his wits, "is you! You zombies are terrible! You're not human! What gave you the right to come back when my Julie couldn't?!"  
"_This is about a girl,"_ Danny growled dangerously as he inched closer to Pete, "_don't you dare. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love."  
"_I loved her," Pete protested, but as Danny drew near, he retreated.

"_No! If you loved her you would know to move on! She wouldn't want you to do this!"  
"_What….what do you know," Pete stuttered, his fear coming through.

"_I lost the one I love,"_ Danny growled, "_and my whole family. Don't you dare talk to me about losing someone."  
_Danny was right up in Pete's face, glaring. Pete fell backwards in shock. What was this zombie? None of them were this creepy, weird, or talked like that. He was showing expression on his face- that wasn't normal. Not to mention his eyes. Evan watched his hero with wide eyes.  
"Wha-what are you," Pete glared, "you-you're not a zombie, you freak!"  
Danny snapped. He grabbed Pete and tossed him like he was nothing. Pete coughed and looked at Danny in fright.

"_You're right,"_ Danny said, the echo in his voice showing more and more, "_I'm dead, but I'm no zombie…."_

Danny disappeared and then reappeared behind Pete. Pete jumped.

"_I'm a ghost."  
_Pete screamed and ran. Evan looked at Danny in fright and in awe.

"How….How did you do…that?"  
"It's true," Danny sighed, the echo in his voice was barely noticeable and his eyes turned back to blue.  
"You," Evan said, "you…are a ghost?"  
"Yes. I'm dead, but I'm a ghost."  
"All…all of that you did….slow talk…slow walk…"  
"It's easier for people to think I am a zombie than for them to believe I am a ghost."  
A grin made its way onto Evan's face. Danny was shocked. But Evan didn't notice,  
"Dude….that is…so cool…"


	7. All Fired Up For Football

**Author Note: Just for the record, in the book Pete actually did kill Evan- though they never knew who did it. He is just corrupt in a way and even though I may or may not explain what it says in the book about Pete- if I don't in a chapter I will at the end. He's not totally heartless, he just has misunderstandings and is hurt.**

**And surprise! A second update in one day!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6- Fired Up For Football**

**Danny:**

I watched as Evan happily sat on my couch. I couldn't let him stay at the haunted house- not with Pete after him. I explained to Tommy that my house was open for about one or two more people if needed. Evan was staying in one of my extra rooms. He looked at me and I sighed.

"Yes, Evan," I said, "I am a ghost."  
"But…how?"  
"I….It's hard to explain. You know that this has to stay between us?"

"Yes…"  
"You can't tell anyone. If you do, everyone will be in danger."  
"Okay…."  
"I'm a half ghost."  
"A….what?"  
"Halfa- half ghost, half human."  
I sat beside him as I explained,  
"I'm only half dead. When I was fourteen my parents, who were ghost hunters, made a portal to the Ghost Zone- the place where all the ghosts live. It didn't work until I went in, and turned it on. I got shocked with thousands of volts of electricity that should've killed me….but it didn't. I was also shot with high concentrated amounts of pure ectoplasm- the substance ghosts are made of. It saved me- the ectoplasm did. It attached itself to my DNA. It hurt like heck though, next thing I know, I am a half ghost. This," I gestured to myself, "isn't what I used to look like. I had blue eyes and black hair and when I came out as a ghost I had green eyes and white hair. This," I gestured to my eyes and hair, "is the result when I combined my human and ghost half. It's hard to explain…."  
"You…you are…only one though….must be lonely…."  
"It," I faltered, "there are ghosts out there, but not half ghosts….yeah, it gets lonely."  
I still wasn't sure what happened to Danielle and Vlad thinks I am dead. It was lonely.

"You can stay here," I said, "as long as you like."  
***

Today was the football game, I remembered. I wasn't the thrilled about it since I wasn't a sports fan, but Tommy was in the game. I just hope that the coach would allow him to be in the game. I headed over to the football field to grab a seat. I was surprised to see so many people, but not all of them meant well. Some were holding up signs that supported a zombie playing and others were hateful signs.

I ignored their yelling, and walked past them- well aware of their eyes on me.

"Are you the zombie that's playing," a lady asked.

I stopped for a second to look at her. I noticed that she was a newscaster. I didn't realize that Tommy playing was that big of a thing.  
"Don't bother," a man with a hate sign yelled, "it's a dead corpse!"  
"No," I answered, gaining their attention, "It's Tommy…that's playing….he's my…best friend….don't hurt him…"  
I glared at the hateful people and they bit their lip at my vaguely concealed threat. I walked over to the bleachers- it was hard to find a seat but I finally spotted one beside Phoebe and Margi. Karen was seated close to them. I took a seat beside Karen and Phoebe. Her and Margi kept looking at me and I felt uncomfortable- after all, they knew who I was and that's not exactly a good thing.

"Tommy," Karen said, "…will be good. I…know it."  
"Yeah," I agreed, "it's the…..people…I am worried….about…..they are….violent….towards…things…they don't…understand…"

Phoebe and Margi nodded.

"Well," Phoebe said, "isn't that the point that Tommy is trying to make? That the so called differently biotic aren't that different?"  
I nodded slowly,

"Yeah."  
We sat in silence. Well, sort of silence. There was no talking between us, but there were a lot of noises. The yelling and screaming of people, the cheers of the cheerleaders, the talking of the other people in the bleachers all filled the air.

An hour later, the team was still playing and Tommy had yet to be put on the field. I watched as it caused chaos for some people- or rather the people were causing chaos. Half were wanting the coach to put Tommy on the field and the other half were still upset and angry about a zombie on the team. Everyone still had signs up 'go zombies,' 'Football is for the living not for corpses,' 'Team of the dead,' and 'Corpses belong in the ground not in the field.'

I didn't know how people could be so hateful. Actually I did. The same things happened in Amity. Some were okay with the ghosts, and with me, and others weren't. I suppose people just didn't like what they didn't understand- human nature. But the way I saw it- if you have a soul, which obviously the 'zombies' do, then you're human even if you don't breathe. I mean, humans can be smart but they're dumb too.

It was simple to understand why zombies were there. Their soul didn't want to leave. I mean, think about it. The body is dead, therefore the functions act as a dead body- a dead body wouldn't breathe, speak, or move. But, the soul is alive. When you have a living soul and a living body, it moves, it breathes, it speaks fine. But when the body is dead and the soul is alive it slows the functions. I thought that the reason the soul went back to the dead body was because that they couldn't find ectoplasm, or they felt that they needed to. It didn't explain why only teenagers, not adults or animals, came back to life and only in America- but I had a totally different theory with that.

Ghosts, however, have no body but are pure souls. Ghosts are different. They died, and the soul left their body. With no body to show for it, they are doing things purely on spiritual power. Some spirits (souls) became that typical, stereotypical ghost by using ectoplasm to move things (but it's low, unconcentrated amounts). The one that no eyes can see because it doesn't have a physical body anymore. Then, there are the ghosts I am used to. The souls that found a high amount of ectoplasm and were smart enough to not use it to try and get the attention of the living, but to make themselves a new body. With their new body made, they inhabit it. But because the soul's old body is dead the soul knows that they are, by terms, dead (most of the time). Therefore, their body doesn't breathe. Because of the high amounts of ectoplasm, they have their powers. At least, that's the gist of it and the basic stuff anyway.

I was a special case. When I 'died', I died, but I lived. When I was dying, my soul found the ectoplasm and basically, decided to save it's old physical body. My soul used the ectoplasm to remake my DNA. Because I was in the process of dying, half of my DNA (so to speak) was gone, dead. My soul, my spirit, used the ectoplasm to bring that part of my DNA back to life. I think my soul was actually trying to make me a full ghost but because I wasn't 'dying' long enough for it to fully make me a ghost, it ended with me as a half ghost. At least, that's the theory.

There really was no way to prove that there were souls in things, living things….actually, there was a theory though. I mean, there was a scientist that weighed people just before they died and then right after they died. He did it with thousands of people and animals, and each time every person and animal lost about 7 ounces or .7 ounces or something like that. The theory was that the weight that was lost was lost because the soul left the body*.

I remembered that Tommy had a theory too, about why some zombies could talk and move easier than others. He thought it might have something to do with love since he, Karen, Evan, and a few others could move and talk easily, but they had loving family members that were supported. But some couldn't move or talk as easily, and he thought that it had to do with the fact that when they came back their families kicked them out and hated them. I supposed that made sense. If the soul in the body still

I shook the thoughts out of my head and paid attention to the game. _Hey they put Tommy in._ I heard screaming from people, but it wasn't too much trouble. Tommy didn't stay too long in though. It wasn't that he wasn't good- it was that the coach hated it that he, like Adam, played by the rules.

"EVERYONE CLEAR THE AREA!"  
I looked to see a police officer and firefighters and I looked off to the football field to see that one side of it was covered in flames.

"Adam," Margi whispered.  
"Tommy," Phoebe cried.

Everyone was running from the fire and it was complete and utter discord. The fire wasn't small. It reached up high against the night sky and shined brighter than the lights.

"Come on," I said, "let's go."

Hopefully they didn't notice the difference in my voice nor the fact that I was showing emotion in my voice- something zombies don't do. I hurried Karen, Margi, and Phoebe out of the bleachers and to the parking lot. I spotted Adam and Tommy. They both ran to us.

"Thank God you're okay," Adam said.

I noticed that both of them had some burns on their clothes and dirt all over them. Adam had a few cuts as well.

"Where's…Pete," Tommy asked, "He…was near the..fire."  
"I hope he didn't make it," Margi muttered bitterly and Phoebe hit her friend on the arm,  
"Don't say that. He's still a person, Margi."  
"Did anyone see….how the fire…started," Karen asked.

"A hater," Tommy answered, "…he came on the field…in the back….set the fire….trying to…kill me."  
I clenched my fists- I didn't like the idea of _anyone_ being killed just because of the prejudice jackasses that are so closed minded…actually I didn't like the idea of anyone being killed _at all._ Nevertheless if it was a friend. I looked around for Pete since no one has seen him, but I couldn't find him either.  
"I will….be right…back….but….good job…Tommy."

He nodded slowly at me and I slowly walked away. As soon as I was far enough and no one was around I turned invisible and intangible and headed to the fire. I was able to spot Pete- unconscious, but far enough away from the fire that he would be okay. I looked over to the heart of the fire and I saw that the firefighters were struggling. Cursing my heroic complex, I headed to help them (without them knowing of course). I struggled against the flames, and carefully used my ice powers to increase the firefighter's hose to a cooler degree. I then used my ice powers to carefully stop the fire, as to not get noticed. A blue wisp escaped my mouth and I cursed that a ghost might be here- but right now, the fire was my main issue so that no one got hurt by it.

Finally the firefighters had the fire under control and I headed back to my friends in the parking lot. I could search for the ghost later tonight, well hopefully anyway. After all, the party was tonight too.

"Finally," Adam said, "you're back! We were getting worried- but you missed it!"

"Missed what?"  
"Someone spotted this weird dog that looked almost green running through here."  
_Shit._

**_*Actually, that part is true. There really was a scientist that did that and that was the theory since each subject lost exactly 7 ounces or .7 ounces (I couldn't remember which it said)._**


	8. Party Crashers

**Author Note: remember to please review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Party Crashers:**

**Danny:**

I explained to Tommy and them that I had to go get ready for the party at my house. They understood and while they headed to the haunted house, I headed to home. Luckily, I had a ghost scanner in the lab I could use to, hopefully, track the ghost.

I froze in my steps when I saw Evan. He was on the ground, looking up in terror. It was odd since zombies shouldn't show expression, in their faces, body, or voice, but I suppose it scared him enough that he did that. What made me stop, however, was what he was looking at. The giant green beast that was larger than a horse and a car was there. It's paws were on Evan's chest, looking at him with red eyes and growling. It had a black collar with spikes and large dripping fangs. It was a monstrous thing...but I knew it…it was my dog.

"Cujo," I ordered, "let him go!"  
"Danny," Evan shook and I was surprised to hear fear in that monotone voice, "You know it?"  
"It's my dog," I sighed.

Cujo got up from Evan and attacked me. Well, he knocked my down and I let him lick me.  
"Cujo, get down."

Cujo got off of me so I could stand up and he changed from that monster beast back to the sweet, cute, little puppy. He jumped into my arms and yipped happily.

"I have no idea how you found me," I said as I petted him, "But I am glad you did. Missed you boy."  
He licked my face again. I looked over at Evan. I set down Cujo and I helped Evan up.  
"How," he asked.

"Cujo is a ghost. A ghost of a guard dog and he is my pet…in a way. He tends to follow me around."  
Cujo whimpered and I sighed,  
"Fine, you can stay here."

Cujo yipped happily and ran through the door to the house- luckily he was intangible. Evan looked at me,  
"You talk…to him…like a real…person?"

I shrugged,  
"He's like a real person- he may be a dog, and a ghost dog, but he is aware and understand English- and Esperanto actually."

Evan gave me a black look- but that was normal for a zombie. I shrugged,

"Why weren't you at the game?"  
"Too many…people…and by….the news….good thing….I didn't…"  
He made a hollow sound that I assumed was a laugh.

"Well," I said, "there's a party at the haunted house, wanna go?"  
Evan shrugged stiffly,  
"…sure….will there….be girls?"

I laughed, he might have been dead- but he was still a teenager boy.

"You go ahead to the party, it'll take you a bit to get there, but I can get there really quick. I have to go the lab- tell the others I will be there soon."  
Evan nodded stiffly and then slowly walked away towards the forest. I walked into the house, but I didn't bother locking the door since I knew Cujo was walking behind me. I headed down to the lab. I needed to check something.

My lab was one the coolest parts of the house. It hidden- there was a switch in the wall (only available by going intangible into the wall) that would reveal a hidden door in the opposite wall. I pressed the button and as I did so the fireplace turned to reveal the door. I walked through the door and went into my lab.

I loved my lab. It had steal walls, floors, a portal, gadgets, Skulker, a table with my blueprints, computers, and _wait…SKULKER…_I got into a fighting stance and charged my hands with ectoblasts. Skulker glared and raised his hand in defense.  
"Relax, whelp, I am not here to fight you."  
"But," I growled, "You are usually hired by Vlad and I can't have my location- or the fact I am still alive- known to him."  
I shot an ectoblast at him, but he dodged,  
"I am not here to fight, but I still will!"  
His missiles were raised, but before he shot them, he was stopped.  
"Will you shut up and calm down, both of you!"  
I turned and saw Ember. Skulker's missiles lowered but he still glared at me. Ember rolled her eyes,  
"None of us are still employed by Vlad, dipstick. He gave up on all things ghosts after your so-called death."  
"But," I said relaxing slightly, "How did you even find me?"  
Ember shrugged,  
"A note by someone called Charles Ate- or something-"  
"Aetas?"  
"Whatever, saying your location."  
"Uhh…why," I asked confused, I mean why would Clockwork reveal my location?"

"Probably so we could warn you."  
"Warn," I said slowly, "about what? And why no fighting?"

Ember sighed and rolled her eyes,  
"The dolts, Guys In White, actually did something productive- for them anyway."  
Skulker brought up a 3D print of a blueprint,  
"They made a successful unit that can capture ghosts. They're capturing every ecto-signature they can find."  
"Including mine," I said crossing my arms, "And that still doesn't explain why I'm not kicking your butts right now."

Ember glared at me as her flared,  
"Look, dipstick, no one in the Zone's been fighting- for once, we're actually trying to work together."  
"Why?"  
"They don't have the Zone to release the ghosts- not only that," Skulker explained, "but they would experiment on every ghost they catch."  
"We may not be your friends," Ember said with her arms crossed, "_but _we are all still ghosts- and ghosts stick together in times like this. No one wants any ghost experimented on."  
"Uh," I said, pointing at Skulker, "So apparently wanting my pelt on your wall doesn't count?"  
"I'm a ghost," Skulker said blandly, "not only is it okay as it is my very being to do things like that- but since I am a ghost it is just ghost rivalry. Humans doing it, however, is a bad no-no."  
"Okay," I said slowly, "thanks for the warning."  
Ember nodded and her and Skulker started to leave. She turned back to me,

"If you can dipstick- stop them….but don't get captured."  
"Planned on it."  
***

I arrived at the haunted house for the party. I was hoping that later, the Guys In White would fine me, so I wouldn't have to find them. I will take them down, but right now- my friends needed me. Tommy, I thought, would probably be a bit freaked.

I looked around at the haunted house- they did a nice job decorating. There were people everywhere- zombies and the living. There were streamers. There was a table with food and drinks- for the living obviously.

I finally was able to spot Tommy and Phoebe. The two of them looked pretty…_close…_I walked away from them stiffly- it was best to give them some _privacy._ Seeing them walk towards the forest together, it looked like they would get that privacy too. I spotted Margi and Karen talking- I didn't want to interrupt them, so I headed to where I spotted Adam sulking.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why he was sulking either. Everyone knew he did like Phoebe, well everyone but Phoebe. Phoebe, it seemed, did like Adam, but apparently liked Tommy even more.

"Hey," I said as I walked up.

"Hey," he said glumly.

I resisted the urge to sigh knowing that I wouldn't get him to talk much. I stood next time as I scoped the scene again. I spotted Evan partying, well partying as much as a zombie could. He saw me and waved slowly and stiffly. I waved back slowly, I still had an appearance to upkeep.

I heard a small yelp from the forest and I stood up straighter. I knew that yelp came from Cujo- I hoped he was okay. Suddenly, a white van drove into the yard. Everyone stopped to watch it. Three big men (two white and one African America) in white suits jumped out. I recognized them…_shit._

"Attention," the African American agent said, "high levels of ectoplasm have been recorded here, as ordered by the Guys In White foundation, all of you are to stay here, and not get in our way of capture."


	9. Revealed

**Author Note: Lucky things you- I finished this chapter earlier. Please review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 9- Revealed**

**Phoebe:  
**Tommy and I ran, as fast as we could with him being a zombie, when we heard yelling. I was scared that a hater, or Pete, had come and tried to start something. When we finally did get there we didn't expect what we saw.

There were three large, buff, men in white suits. They had weird electronic equipment out that looked like something from a sci-fi movie. I spotted Adam and Danny.

"What's…going…on," Tommy asked Danny.

Danny didn't answer. He stayed entirely still, watching the men in suits. Adam sighed,

"He's been like that the whole time since they arrived."  
"The Guys in White," Danny said, "….."

I looked at him confused,  
"What?"

Adam rolled his eyes,

"Ignore him, he's been repeating that and glaring at them the whole time. They're called the Guys In White-a rip off of Men in black if you ask me."

"Why are they here," I asked.

"According to them," Margi said as she walked up with Karen, "They're searching for ghosts. They stated that they didn't have any rules against zombies- yet. Their words, not mine."  
"Ghosts," Tommy asked.

Margi shrugged,

"Weird, I know, but still…that equipment of theirs is weird too. I mean, it keeps going off but they can't figure out where it's coming from."  
"So," Tommy asked, "…what do…they want…with ghosts?"  
"One mentioned," Karen answered, "….experi-…..-menting…."  
I shivered and then looked over at Danny. He kept glaring at them.

"We know you're here, ghost," one agent declared, "come out now before things get _rough."  
_I watched as one agent went back to the van and came out holding a hostage with him. I gasped. He was holding her with these electronically looking gloves. She looked around three years old- _how could he do that to a little kid!?_ She had dark red hair with bright, glowing blue eyes. She had on a black dress and no shoes. There was something _off_ about her though. It sent chills down my spine. I saw Danny glare harder- such expression for a zombie.

"No use in escaping, ghost," the agent that was holding her by her hair said, "you're our bait- afterwards you'll be our _tests._ These gauntlets are ghost proof- no use struggling."

"_Let her go,"_ Danny growled out.

Everyone stared at Danny, especially me and Tommy. Evan looked like he was fidgeting. Danny was a zombie though- they weren't supposed to show emotion…so what was going on? Did he know that girl?

One of the agents narrowed his eyes and held up his device,

"Got you, _ghost."_

Everyone froze. Was that true…was Danny….a ghost? Was he just faking being a zombie? Were ghosts even real? Everyone was shocked- most people were backing away from fear, some had their jaws dropped, but most people just looked freaked out.

Danny stood up straight and gained a look of confidence that just..was different. His eyes were glaring at the agents. He got into a fighting stance rather quickly…I guessed it all really was an act.

"What the hell," I heard more than one person mutter.

Danny glared at the agents. His eyes glowed a dangerous shade of green for a brief moment before they turned back to blue. His fists lit up with what seemed like green fire.

"You won't hurt that girl."

The agents glared even more.

"Get him," the lead agent demanded and then…it was chaos.

Danny shot the green fire at the agents, but they dodged.  
"Is that all you got, ghost?!"  
"No, I didn't think you could handle more!"  
Danny laughed and I was shocked just to see the Danny I was used to, laugh and have…_emotion._ I looked over at Tommy- he was still in shock at seeing his best friend doing all of these things. Danny vanished- making us gasp. In a small green mist, he reappeared behind the agents, floating a few feet off the ground.

"Boo," he whispered as he shot them with the green fire. One agent was knocked down and knocked out- K.O..

The other agent shot at him with some futuristic gun. Danny hissed as it hit him. Then, he smirked. His eyes glowed a bright blue as a blue glow surrounded his hands. He landed on the ground with a thud, putting his hands on the ground. The blue glow spread from his hands to the ground, all the way to the agent. The agent cursed as the blue glow rose up on him and then encased him in ice. Danny chuckled at our looks,  
"He's still alive, gosh."

Two were down- one to go. Danny floating over slowly to him. The agent looked a bit more unsure since his teammates were already out. He then narrowed his eyes and dropped the girl. She landed with a hard thump and she started to cry. Danny glared dangerously as he shot the agent with a mix of green and blue **(Ectoblast mixed with ice powers)**.

The agent screamed as it hit him. He landed with a hard thud and then was frozen. Danny's expression softened as a white glow surrounded him. He landed on the ground softly near the girl.

"Hey," he said and I noticed his voice echoed. The girl looked up with tears in her eyes- a heartbreaking scene. The ground around her was slowly starting to reddened as the plants died around her. I wondered if that was from Danny or her.

"My name's Danny," he said sweetly, "What's your name?"  
"M- my name- I-it- Rosie."

Danny smiled,  
"Rosie? That's a pretty name. Where's your parents?"  
"Mom-momma," Rosie sniffled, "is- is- dead, and- so-so-is Papa."

I saw many of the girls awe in sadness and cuteness. That poor girl, ghost or not. I was skeptical, but not after that show Danny gave. Danny's eyes saddened. He reached out his hand and Rosie took it as he pulled her up gently and held her,

"Don't worry- you'll be okay."

He carried her in his arms as he looked at us,  
"Look, I'm sorry I lied. I am differently biotic…just a _different_ differently biotic…and…if you think it's hard being a zombie- try being a ghost," he chuckled.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Tommy:  
**I still remembered that day. The day that my best friend was revealed- not as a zombie, but as a ghost. It was odd indeed as society had trouble with dealing with everything as well, especially after me (a zombie) had married a live girl…my wonderful Phoebe- even if Adam never talked to her anymore, we had a happy life (haha).

We even made a cure for the differently biotic. We still were undead, but we could talk, we could walk, we could grow, we could…_express_ ourselves (even if we never figured out why it only affected American teens, and why it suddenly stopped happening when I was in my twenties).

I looked over at my wife. I smiled at her playing with our daughter- not biologically, but adopted. She was my sweet little Angel. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes- like a mix of me and Phoebe.

I looked off to the sky- I never did find out what happened to Danny…but wherever he is…I hope he's okay.

**Danny:**

I looked over at my daughter. She was happily playing with Cujo in my lair.  
"Rosie," I called, "be careful!"  
I chuckled as I shook my head. She was a sweetheart. I never did return to school or anything after the day I was revealed- actually, I just sent a fake death certificate out after I made a will for Danny Ateas. I left the house to Evan- so I knew he would have a home and everything. He had became a good friend in that small period of time. I still saw him every once in a while (I still used the lab and the portal).

Still…life was pretty good.


End file.
